warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Warframe Cosmetics
Cosmetics items are skins or accessories that can be applied to all Warframes (Excluding some Warframe-specific Auxiliary Cosmetics). These items include holographic badges, armor, helmets, Sigils, custom animations, and Syandana scarves. Some of them are available by default, others can be acquired through completing Events, through the Alerts system, syndicates, or purchased through the Market with Platinum. All these items can be equipped in the Appearance page. Cosmetics whose names are italicized are no longer distributed or have limited distribution periods, typically due to them being distributed during events, part of a since-replaced Prime Access pack, or simply being seasonal offers. Colors Warframes, weapons, sentinels, as well as the interior/exterior of ships can be customized with a variety of different color palettes. These palettes can be purchased in the Market. Helmets Every Warframe can be equipped with alternate helmets aside from their default one. All helmets prior to included stat changes which altered the way that the Warframe played. The first helmet to not include stats was the Raknis Nekros Helmet. Alternative helmets can be acquired from the Market with Platinum or from Alerts in the form of Blueprints. Skins Skins alter the appearance of Warframes, including Prime Warframes, with special patterns and colors. Their colors may be changed by changing the corresponding color slot on your Warframe's appearance. They are for cosmetic purposes only. These Warframe Skins can be bought at the Market for each, or the first eight Skins that were released for as part of the Immortal Skin Bundle. WarframeAlternateSkinAsh.png|Ash Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinBanshee.png|Banshee Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinEmber.png|Ember Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinExcalibur.png|Excalibur Immortal ExcaliburProtoArmor.png|Excalibur Proto-Armor VTExcalibur.png|Excalibur Prisma SWROneExcaliburSkin.png|''Excalibur Vespula'' PSPlusExcalibur.png|''Excalibur Obsidian'' XBoneExcaliburHelmetClear.png|''Excalibur Jade'' WarframeAlternateSkinFrost.png|Frost Immortal FrostXmasSkin.png|''Frost Festive'' WarframeAlternateSkinLoki.png|Loki Immortal LokiDeluxe.png|Loki Knave WarframeAlternateSkinMag.png|Mag Immortal SWROneMagSkin.png|''Mag Knaita'' HolidayMirageSkin.png|''Mirage Winter'' WarframeAlternateSkinNekros.png|Nekros Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNova.png|Nova Immortal WarframeAlternateSkinNyx.png|Nyx Immortal NyxNemesisSuit.png|Nyx Nemesis WarframeAlternateSkinOberon.png|Oberon Immortal PaladinDeluxe.png|Oberon Feyarch WarframeAlternateSkinRhino.png|Rhino Immortal RhinoDeluxe.png|Rhino Palatine RubedoRhino.png|''Rhino Rubedo'' CYRubedoRhinoFull.png|''Rhino Gilt'' WarframeAlternateSkinSaryn.png|Saryn Immortal SarynDeluxe.png|Saryn Orphid WarframeAlternateSkinTrinity.png|Trinity Immortal TrinityDeluxe.png|Trinity Strega WarframeAlternateSkinValkyr.png|Valkyr Immortal BeserkerDeluxe.png|Valkyr Gersemi WarframeAlternateSkinVauban.png|Vauban Immortal Phasedbaun.png|''Vauban Phased'' WarframeAlternateSkinVolt.png|Volt Immortal SWROneVoltSkin.png|''Volt Amp'' Idle Animations Every Warframe comes with a set of three custom idle animations: Default, Noble and Agile, which give the Warframe a unique idle stance depending on the animation and weapon type equipped. Occasionally, they will play a custom movement when the character stands still for a period of time. While all Warframe animations can be used between all Warframes, only animation sets native to a particular Warframe are available by default to that Warframe, and equipping an animation set from a different Warframe requires purchasing that animation for . Equinox's Day and Night animation sets cost each. Attachments Syandana Syandana are cosmetic garments, worn on the back of the Warframe that feature cloth physics, swaying to the Warframe's movement. Some Warframe specific cosmetics, such as Mortos and Valkyr's Bonds, are now treated as auxiliary cosmetics (whereas they had once been treated as Syandanas) and may be equipped simultaneously with a Syandana. All Syandanas can be used by any Warframe. Syandanas can be recolored independently of the Warframe's colors under the Attachments section of the Appearance tab in the Arsenal, sharing their colors with Armor. A select few Syandanas have channeling patterns on them, though most Syandanas are unaffected by channeling. Some Syandanas, such as the Misa Prime and the Noru Prime were only available through certain Prime Access packs. "Syandana" is a Sanskrit word स्यन्दन that can mean "flowing". Armor Armor are additional physical parts that can be attached to the Warframe's chest, shoulders and legs. Each individual part location - Chest, Left Shoulder, Right Shoulder, Left Leg and Right Leg - can be individually customized with a different part, allowing for a mixed variety of styles. Also, Armor can be recolored independently of the Warframe's colors under the Attachments section of the Appearance tab in the Arsenal, sharing their colors with Syandanas. Certain Warframes such as Banshee and Frost have preinstalled armor parts that can be replaced by these attachables. Armor have their own Channeling areas, and will glow when a Warframe is under the effects of Channeling. Some armor such as the Edo chest piece will intermittently emit a translucent energy shield over the Warframe's chest, using the Warframe's energy color whenever sliding or taking damage. This is a purely cosmetic effect. Auxiliary Cosmetics These are miscellaneous Warframe cosmetic items, typically equipped on the face or head. Regalia Regalia consist of Emblems and Sigils that display images of specific types of status or affiliations, such as Founders status, Clan affiliations and Events participation. Emblems can be equipped on either shoulder, and both shoulders can have the same emblem. Sigils Sigils are mainly Syndicate-related logos that can be displayed on a Warframe's body. Unlike other Regalia, Sigils can have their size, position and orientation customized. Wearing Sigils also allows a player to earn Standing with the Syndicate the Sigil represents. Clan Emblem This holographic badge displays the emblem of your Clan on a Warframe's right shoulder. It can only be acquired through the Market. Should an unallied Tenno bear this emblem, the badge will instead show a Lotus flower as seen to the right. Event Emblems These badges can be acquired through participating in Events. The badge displays a holographic symbol of the specific event on either (or both) shoulder(s) of the Warframe. The player decides which side(s) to equip the emblem. As these events have concluded, their badges are no longer available. Sekhara Obtained by those who have completed the respective Trial, these badges show the players prowess in completing the game's hardest missions to date. PrototypeRaidHalo.png|Sevati Sekhara NightmareRaidSekhara.png|Aseron Sekhara GolemRaidBadge.png|Jordas Sekhara Skull Badges These commemorative holographic badges were awarded to the top 1000 players in the now-retired Global Kill Leaderboard. They are no longer available. DESkullBadgeBronze.png|''Bronze Skull'' (Top 101-1000) DESkullBadgeSilver.png|''Silver Skull'' (Top 11-100) DESkullBadgeGold.png|''Gold Skull'' (Top 10) Founder Emblems These badges were given to any player who had purchased the Founders package. Each package provided a unique badge which displays a holographic image of the Founder type that the player is associated with. With the closing of The Founders Pack, these are no longer available. DiscipleBadge.png|''Disciple's'' HunterBadge.png|''Hunter's'' MasterBadge.png|''Master's'' GrandMasterBadge.png|''Grand Master's'' Other Emblems BountyBadge.png|Stratos Orokitty.png|Kuria Media Phased Syndana.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin Phased Vauban.jpg|Vauban in his Phased skin 2014-02-12_20-45-12.jpg|Volt+ Immortal Skin 2014-02-17_20-05-03.jpg|Loki with Immortal Skin Color Palette See Also *Market __notoc__